falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playing Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Remember, posting bugs here will give killap easier access to them and he will fix them quicker. Posting bugs (Read this before submitting a report) Please, you MUST provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System, The Fallout 2 Version, Language and Installation Type (e.g. Windows 7 64-Bit, v1.0, US, Humongous Instalation) :* The F2RP Version and Installation Method of F2RP and Fallout 2 (e.g. F2RP 2.2 .exe Installer or Manual Instalation and Fallout 2 installed through Windows, GOG or Steam Installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches (the best thing to do is NEVER install other mods or patches with the F2RP, this avoids all kinds of problems) :* A savegame close to the place, person or people where the problem happens (NEVER save during combat to avoid corruption or any other kinds of problems) If you want to post a bug that killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you MUST provide the save game to make the bug fixing easier. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a Save Game. Always avoid to save during the combat to avoid bugs. The files for a saved game should be found in the directory Fallout 2 --> data --> savegame --> Slot 1, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to a virtual drive like skydrive or 4shared. These sites 4shared and skydrive provide virtual drives and the registration is free, remember to visit the sites once every 29 days to avoid the files being deleted. In addition, many ISPs still give their customers some free web-page / online file-storage space, so you can zip up the folder for the savegame slot you're sharing, upload it to your ISP userspace, and then link to that file from here. Locations The Abbey Arroyo * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Not really sure if it's a bug, but it's weird, because I don't think that vanilla F2 does this. It doesn't really happen every time I try this, but sometimes when I use Steal on one any generic Arroyo tribesman (or tribeswoman) I instantly lose 3 karma points. I didn't even try to steal anything, just using the Steal did that. The whole randomness of this got me thinking if this is some kind of failed Steal check that occurs when I use Steal on someone, but then again, it happens only with generic tribesmen. Here's the savegame (Charname stands near that villager, if it doesn't work load the savegame again): https://www.4shared.com/rar/1FbGoIOR/SLOT01.html(As discussed in the thread over at NMA, this is by design from the original devs. Anything bad you do to your tribe has repercussions, even just using the steal skill and not doing anything. -killap) Broken Hills * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, RP version 2.2) Quest : Determin whether Chad is skimming money from the caravan runs. After I did that quest, and Markus put him in jail (i think he did :) ) i got caravan run to NCR (11th of each month). Who was caravan leader? Yes - Chad. Everything was okay, but after I reach NCR this guy doesn't want to talk with me and pay. Save : http://www.4shared.com/rar/RNUJzPwE/Broken_Hills__Chad_-_bugged_qu.html(Where did you get the caravan from? Redding? Broken Hills? You shouldn't have been able to from Broken Hills. -killap) Yeah, it's bugged. If You arrange with Bill to go on a caravan run and You actually pick the destination BEFORE You rat out Chad to Marcus, You can still go with the caravan that You chose before (But You can't change anything or even ask for a job again. After this run Bill doesn't offer You work anymore). I went to NCR with caravan and Chad has only prison "Leave me alone" floating text. Savegame(Game is saved on 11th and Chad is in prison) Edit: If You let Chad skip town the result is the same, only difference is that he pays You after successful run. -Mirak (And fixed in unreleased update. You're finding several ways to do things that are unexpected. Good job. -killap) * The table closes to Liz contains the entire barter inventory of Liz, and it can be looted without Liz getting angry or aggressive in fact she says nothing when you interact with it. (read the beginning of the page, savegame please)(This has been brought up countless times. There is a steal check on that table, so if you steal skill is good enough, you'll bypass it. Sneaking at the same time would also help with this. So yeah, no issue here. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Maybe there's some reason for this and it probably isn't only place where it happens, but when I barter with Doc Holliday he sells items for lower prices if I ask him to barter as oppose to when I just hit the barter button. Edit: Same thing with outfitter Bill. Savegame-Mirak (Yeah, the issue is that modifiers are applied to bartering in the script (based on your karma, how you interacted with the person, etc) which are not applied when you press the barter button. This is a vanilla issue that can't be solved, sadly. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) When I try to bust Manson and Franc out of jail, I talk to mutie with cell key and persuade to him give the key to me. Then I saved the game and when I load the game again, both guys teleported from prison to Jacob's house without me doing anything. I tried that couple times with same result. (It doesn't happen when I steal the key) Savegame-Mirak (A vanilla bug. Good find. Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Same quest. When I wanted to reveal Jacob's plans about blowing up the purifier to Marcus, I can still tell Marcus, that Jacob and Aileen are planning to bust Franc and Manson out of jail even though they are not in jail anymore. I don't think that should be possible, because the dialogue insinuates that they are still in prison. Savegame-Mirak(While I see what you mean, this is actually a way to double a double cross. Not a bug. -killap) * Two NPC responses to stupid character in Broken Hills defaulted to "evil" on first visit despite positive karma (only "bad" thing I had was gravedigger). Mainly Liz and Francis would call my character scum and dialog would end, rather than the usual "stupid dialog" for them. Everyone else in BH had the usual "stupid" dialog. After I chewed some mentats, they would talk to me like normal. Possible wrong pointer for stat check in those scripts? Windows 7 64bit, Fallout 2 original CD, US, Humongous install, F2RP 2.2 auto installer. (I don't see any apparent bug in their scripts. For some reason Francis will call anyone scum if the town rep is too low, but I don't see anything in his in regards to player intelligence. Do you have a save game? -killap) Den * Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, SP1; Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, RP version 2.2 Quest: Help Lara fight Tyler's gang At this point (first time coming to the Den), I have done pretty much all of the Den quests that are available except for finding out how Becky can sell her drinks for less... anyway, in this save (SLOT15 - just before speaking to Lara to initiate the fight at the church), my Pip Boy still shows the quest "Find car part for Smitty". At some point during the ensuing fight at the church, this quest disappears from the Pip Boy... as you can see after the fight Edit: Never mind. "Find car part for Smitty" is on 'page 2' of the Status... I have to click on the little down arrow in order to see it. My bad. (Good thing you put it here anyway, might help others in the same situation. -Darek * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Not sure if it's a bug or intentional, but player can loot drugdealer's inventory in residental area. I decided to mention it, because he actually restocks his "shop" and I'm not sure if it's supposed to be a shop or just a personal inventory. -Mirak (You should get caught stealing from them though, right? Assuming you don't have extremely high steal/sneak. But yeah, not a bug, their inventory is their shop. -killap) Actually no, I stole from him early in my playthrough and I had a Steal skill 60 (tagged). Found earlier savegame and tried it again. I just stole from him 5 things in a row on a first attempt with Steal 60. Savegame-Mirak * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Again, not sure, but after You set up the orphanage and talk to Flick, he's pissed off. If You accuse him that kids were stealing, You have option to tell him: "You're full of it... ...Time to die!" but nothing happens and combat doesn't start (like it usually does after these kinds of responses). If You talk to him again, whole thread about orphanage starts anew. Savegame-Mirak (Yup, this is a bug. Wow, not sure how this passed years of RP testing. Heh. Anyway, fixed. -killap) Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Enclave Oil Rig EPA *Cannot reach the entry area of EPA to get back to the world map, because it doesn't want to let me scroll down to it. You need to have the resolution patch installed, which is default with the RP installer. You can still play at 640x480 though. :-) * Agility increasing syringe is NOT removed after usage. 10 Agility is attainable for any character. (Interesting, this has come up before I always thought it was a regression that kept happening. However, while this might have been the case in the past, it looks like sometimes the game doesn't remove an item from the player's inventory. This seems to be related to the fade in/out that occurs. Odd that this doesn't always happen, but in any event, I've addressed this. - killap) Gecko * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Zomac in access tunnels has a stealable leather armor. Image: http://postimg.org/image/whzdnkc1x/ (He was carrying this in the vanilla game. Ghouls can't wear armor, so while I'm not sure why he's carrying it, I'm not going to remove it since it was like this from the very beginning and really isn't a bug anyway. -killap) * When using Gamma Gulp on Lenny (the new skin), he says "Error" in green text once, and no effect from the drink occurs. Sadly overwrote that savefile, but it should be repeatable (only tried once so far). Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Klamath * When confronting the Duntons, Sajag is still on the Duntons side if you pick a fight. Not sure if this was on purpose or not. (The Duntons are now on "TEAM_KLAMATH_CROOKS", which is everyone in the Golden Gecko (except Sullivan). The rest of the town will no longer go hostile except for the GG is what killap meant to say. - Darek) (What Darek said. -killap) * When You get a "Hand wipe" in Bathhouse, You lose Your virgin karma title, but it's probably just a handjob so it doesn't really make sense. (read the beginning of the page, details and savegame please) 'Why? I suppose this is common for all versions, it's not really a bug, it's just a technicality. Handjob shouldn't pop Your cherry, yet it does in RP. (This has been brought up time and again and I'm going to change it just to stop these reports. The original devs explicitly set the sex status variable to increase in this case. Is a 'hand wipe' done by others different than done by yourself, sure. Does it constitute sex, no, not by the definition of it. Well, actually, that last part is open for debate, but by the strict definition of the word, I believe the answer is no. But since the 'Virgin' title was removed from the game, perhaps this was overlooked and the devs may have been correct in considering this situation sex. However, it should not be considered a situation where you can 'pop your cherry'. - killap) Military Base Modoc * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, GOG version, RP version 2.2) If you close the door to Miria's room, and then you try to have sex with her without the required Charisma (which normally makes Grisham run into the room and attack you), the game gets stuck in cutscene mode (and therefore refuses to respond to any input) because he's too stupid to open the door. Out of two times reproducing the bug, one time he just continued standing where he was and one time he ran into Davin's room but still stalled the game. (Save: https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/79607449/SLOT10.zip) (Took me a few tries with this save game, but I finally got him to not enter the room, thus leaving the game with all the controls locked. That's really strange. I'll look into this. - killap) (Okay, I added fail safes/improved how this works, so this should hopefully never happen again. Strange how the pathing in this game seems to randomly break. Anyway, all good now. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) When I try to seduce Davin as a long haired dude, he adresses me as a "beautiful woman" (Grisham and Miria have the proper dialogues). I have to say that I'm mightily offended! :) Savegame (Heh, while that line is funnier playing a male with long hair, there is no bug here. This is the dialogue option that the original devs chose for male chars with Davin. There is a different line for females. No issue here. - killap) Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Ghost Farm Navarro New Reno * Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, GOG version, RP version 2.2 Whenever you fight in the jungle arena, if you save during the fight and then load, your character will disappear and you will get an error message, you can fix it by opening the inventory during that bug. http://www.4shared.com/rar/VpPiCPmF/SLOT05.html (Same issue also exists in San Fran. Problem fixed. -killap) * Win 7 64bit, US F2 Humongous, RP 2.2 Auto : Big shelves in boss Salvatore's room still produce "you cannot pick it up ..." message when clicking on their right part SaveScreenshot1Screenshot2- Xellos, just found the same happens with shelves in the commander office in navarro too Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project New California Republic Raiders Redding * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) There is a little girl in Madame Madjeska's house with strange description. (Probably template for orphans from Den) Screenshot-Mirak (Crap, not sure how that slipped through. Anyway, fixed in unreleased update. -killap) *(Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Maybe just an engine issue, but when I use Lockpick on a door in Wanamingo mine entrance I get instant crash. Savegame-Mirak *(Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) I've noticed a strange thing. When Morton takes over Wanamingo mine entrance, his cronies plant mines. When I successfuly disable mine and then examine it, description says "Triggered stone plate", but when I actually trigger the mine, then the description says "Disabled stone plate". I think it should be other way around. Now I know, that when one of the Morton's cronies spot the mine, it's automatically disabled, but this is not the case. Savegame(In the savegame Charname stands near one of the mines, so You can try to disable it and/or run over it) -Mirak *(Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) When I fight Morton's gang, one their combat taunts mentions Bishop. I'm not 100% sure, but I don't think there's any connection between Bishop a Morton brothers. Screenshot-Mirak Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project San Francisco *Win7 64bit, F2US humongous, Rp2.2 Auto: When fighting at the ring sometimes a position occurs when your opponent can punch you, but you can't punch/target him (yellow outline) Screenshot- Xellos Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Sierra Army Depot Slave Camp Submarine Umbra Tribe (Primitive Tribe) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, RP version 2.2 1.Quest with chief warrior and trader (stimpacks). You suppose to help with that trade. In trader options there is one or two grammar mistakes. '(read the beginning of the page, savegame please) (Really could use a screenshot or at least the lines in question. I just read through the entire text file and didn't find anything. -killap) (Both me and Dravean went through it and didn't find anything that stood out. The only issue we saw was that we didn't have an apostrophe when we used the word "em". Minor, but hey, every little thing counts. -killap) * Tech info: Windows 7 x64, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, RP version 2.2 I entered Slaver Camp, killed all the bad guys, freed the slaves in the outside pen, and proceeded to the pen inside the shack to find Kurisu. After Suliks and Kurisus reunion there is a dialog option where you are supposed to attack somebody outside, even thou there are no bad guys alive anymore. Once you choose the "attack" dialog option the current dialog ends, and you are back at the normal game, but if you try to talk to Kurisu again the only dialog option is "no is not safe yet" and the dialog ends. If you try to open the slave pen door the dialog interface comes up again and same problem only option is "no is not safe yet". You must choose the "sneaking away" dialog option from the beginning in order the to avoid this bug. Download Savegame (Did you get a insta kill on any of the slavers? I'm seeing all the bodies in your save game, so it looks like you got them all. For some reason it's still claiming one is still alive though, which like I said is impossible since all their bodies are there. There is an engine bug where if you get a critical hit that causes a one hit kill, it breaks any code that runs upon death. This might be what happened here. -killap) Sorry but I can't remember if there was any one shot kills, thou I was pretty good with a hunting rifle at that point in the game(Go for the eyes Boo, go for the eyes yaargh). Vault 13 Vault 15 Vault City * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) When Skeev reveals to player that he forges citizenship papers and then player talks to him again, sometimes there is an option to blackmail him with "showing the false papers to Wallace" (even if player doesn't have the papers) and other times player can blackmail him simply with 'I'm gonna tell on You" (without the evidence). Second option should appear all the times if player doesn't possess evidence. Difference is that player loses 3 karma points with first option and no karma points with second option. Savegame(The only issue I saw in the script is that you can potentially get a dialogue line about showing the papers if you don't actually have them yet. This is a vanilla issue, which I just now fixed. Other than that, it looks like the "I'm gonna tell on you" line is always there. Please provide a more detailed report if this isn't the case. From my testing with your save game, I can always get that line. - killap) No, the problem was exactly like You described it. I just failed to mention that "I'm gonna tell on You" line was always there like You said. Either way, shouldn't player lose karma even if he blackmails Skeev without evidence? - Mirak (In one option you outright ask for a bribe, while the other option is a bit more vague and must pass a speech check to get the option of bribing him. So the first is an outright threat (lose karma, no speech check) while the other involves a speech check, no karma loss. I don't see any issue here. If what I said in the first comment was the only bug, then this issue is now closed. - killap) Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Vault City Village Encounter Bugs * When encountering giant molerats (also happens with the combination of giant radscorpion/giant molerats) with Vic in your party the game freezes during combat. This seems to happen when it is Vic's turn. I have reproduced this twice. - stabnslice (read the beginning of the page, details and savegame please) * In the "A man guarding a bridge" 'encounter one of the questions player can get is "Which NPC survived Fallout 1 and makes appearance in Fallout 2?". One of the possible answers is Ian (which was obviously wrong in vanilla Fallout 2), but this answer is still deemed wrong in RP by the bridgekeeper. So Tandi and Ian should both be correct answers now. (Oh good catch here. Hmm, yeah this might open some discussion about should Ian really be there, but you're right that Ian should now be a correct answer for the bridge keep in the context of the RP. - killap) * Not really a bug, just a suggestion. After I mess with the Enclave guy on Gecko power plant computer and then convince the landing party that I'm not the guy they're after, I can steal three pancor jackhammers and gauss pistol from them. I think it would be better if they have their weapons already equipped and player couldn't steal them. In my opinion, it kinda disrupts balance at this point (if player follows suggested story thread with water flask that is). (Actually, it is a bug. The soldier were supposed to equip their weapon but were not due to a scripting bug. -killap) *'I encountered the Cafe of Broken Dreams around NCR, recruited Dogmeat, got the armor for him. Later when I encountered King Arthur's Knights, the old "Cafe popping bug" occured and the location of it moved to unexplored portion of the world map. The Vorpal Rat encounter still worked fine later on. Windows 7 64bit, Fallout 2 original CD, US, Humongous install, F2RP 2.2 auto installer. 'http://i40.tinypic.com/2j4dd6x.png' *Windows 7 64bit, Fallout 2 original CD, US, Humongous install, F2RP 2.2 auto installer. I got wild brahmin encounter near Klamath, outdoorsmen asked me if I want to enter and I rejected it. Still "unknown" green circle remained on the map, few levels later I got it again , it teleported from Klamath making new circle (somewhere between Redding and San Francisco). I guess that unless you enter it, the game still thinks it haven't appeared and can pop again - Xellos, slot10 with the old location just west of Den and slot01 with new, 3 squares north of EPA Savegames Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Misc. bugs *It's possible that when you or a companion enters a map you may be on the same space as an NPC. You won't be stuck though, so no worries. Engine issue. *NPCs are able to walk through locked doors. This is most often seen during combat. Engine issue. *Some companions, such as Vic, become unresponsive and act like walking containers. This is caused by the companion getting knocked out in combat and you leave the map during this. You need to go into combat mode again to let them 'wake up'. Engine issue. *If you have low unarmed skill and then miss on a standing fire gecko, the hit-n-miss animation won't play. Engine issue. *The floating text is rolling very furiously when some of your opponents lie unconscious in combat. Engine issue. *For the Educated Perk: It applies for the current level, *IF* you take it at the first time since leveling up at the character creation screen. If you click the character creation screen, cancel out of the perks list, close and reopen the character creation screen, and then select the Educated Perk, it DOES NOT apply to the current level. (Note: This bug goes back all the way to Fallout 1.) Engine issue. *Clicking your weapon at the exact moment that someone else initiates combat causes the button to remain "pressed in" graphically, and it doesn't release until you try to initiate combat again that way. Engine issue. *In the Pip boy, if you click status, click a city, then click somewhere else on the Pipboy screen, it'll load up another city's quest status. Engine issue. *If you give a critter tons of super stims in hopes of killing it, and then leave the map, the game will crash when it tries to kill the critter. Engine issue. *NPCs hooked on jet becomes utterly useless - stuck with 1 AP. Jet antidote doesn't work on them. Engine issue. *Ability to gain too high stats from drug use - use drug twice, save and load and you can use drugs to raise your stats even more. Engine issue. *Drugs used on one critter will affect all critters of that same type (i.e. look the same). Engine issue. *NPC's leveling up while under drug influence don't end up with correct stats - it checks the current stats and not base stats. Engine issue. *A game saved in combat where one of your NPC's has died will become corrupted. Engine issue. *Saving in combat is generally just a bad idea and will cause many unexpected problems. Engine issue. * Hydrant description doesn't make any sense in Fallout 2: "This is a fire hydrant. Without Vault ceiling sprinklers, you might need one of these to put out fires." Rather weird remark from someone who never even been in any vault. (While yes the player in F2 may not have been in a vault yet, he/she still knows that vaults exist and have fancy things. So while the description certainly was geared towards F1, I don't consider it out of place for F2. -killap) *Mouse is sticky/laggy for some users. Reported by multiple users with Logitech G500 and G5 mice in Windows 7 x64 with F2RP v2.2. Enabling BackgroundMouse in ddraw.ini does not address the problem, but one report suggests that setting SCALE_BUTTONS_AND_TEXT_MENU=1 in f2_res.ini or reducing the game resolution might fix it. This fix has not yet been confirmed by other users experiencing the problem. Another user found that it fixed itself once another mouse was installed and the resolution was changed. After that, the problematic mouse worked fine. *''Vic's dialog after you've recruited him as a stupid character still includes "I need to ask you something" but it's just closes dialog. Kind of pointless lol. Dead link in the script?' Windows 7 64bit, Fallout 2 original CD, US, Humongous install, F2RP 2.2 auto installer. http://i42.tinypic.com/2jcidy.png'' *Magic 8-ball is "Use on" rather than "use". Didn't it use to be use, so shaking it would be much easier? Windows 7 64bit, Fallout 2 original CD, US, Humongous install, F2RP 2.2 auto installer. *(Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) I'm not sure what the problem is, but automaps for Arroyo in pipboy are somehow bugged for me. There appears to be redundant entries for some desert areas. Right now there's just one, but earlier, there were up to three (i forgot about it and next time I checked automaps, two of the entries were gone) and some of them caused instant crash (by clicking on them). Screenshot(If You need a savegame, You can probably reproduce from any of the savegames I provided for other bugs) - Mirak Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Caravan bugs *Sometimes when you finish a caravan encounter and leave, you jump back into the same encounter with everything as it was (corpses still on the ground, etc). This is caused by saving your game while on the caravan map (it's fine loading one though). Engine issue. Kaga Encounter *Win7 64bit, F2US humongous, Rp2.2 Auto:Third Kaga encounter. Got red circled lightning on the world map as usual but loaded on empty map - Save.After leaving the map they attacked again seconds later, this time spawning normally so it's probably positioning issue on particular map in the savegame - Xellos Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Car Bugs Endings Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project